


Lovesick Literature

by RedFlame0627



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlame0627/pseuds/RedFlame0627
Summary: Ayano Aishi joins the literature club so she can spend more time with Senpai. The president is all too welcoming and accepting. That is until she starts doing strange things to rivals. Now Ayano must defeat Monika and get Senpai to notice her. Will she be able to outsmart a waifu AI? And how far is Monika willing to go?
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Osana Najimi/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Kudos: 3





	Lovesick Literature

** Nathaniel: Welcome to my new fanfic! **

** Sayori: It's not yours! You adopted it! **

** Nathaniel: Your right! This story was originallyFirelord67 but she discontinued it and i adopted it. **

** Yandere: I'm the main character. Everything will take place in my Point of View **

** EVERYONE: ENJOY! **

** DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! **

My name is Ayano Aishi. Today is the first day of my second year of high school.

Me and my friend, Taro Yamada, were walking to school together. I've known him since my first year when we ran into each other (quite literally). And I may or may not have developed a  _ slight _ crush on him. And by slight, I mean head over heels in love. So much, to the point where I call him Senpai in my head. It's been growing stronger every single day, to the point where I can't keep it in. I'm going to tell him on Friday, under the cherry tree behind the school.

"So, are you thinking about joining any clubs? he asked me.

I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, I haven't really thought about that," I replied. "What about you?"

"That's easy, the literature club is definitely where I'm going"

The literature club? Well, that does make sense, Senpai really likes books. Plus, his childhood friend Osana is also a member. And it just so happens that I have a soft spot for light novels.

"That sounds like fun!" I said. "I think I'll join that too,"

"Really? Great! Guess we'll be in the same club then,"

We both laughed for a little. Nice, I'll be the same club as him during the four days leading up to my confession! It's perfect!

_ 3:45. The literature club. _

Senpai and I entered the room. It was pretty much what you would expect, generic classroom, seven other people reading books, a bunch of papers lying around. My eyes immediately drifted to a copy of the first issue of  _ Sword Art Online. _ First edition too.

I didn't recognize any of the students there, except for Osana, with her long orange hair.

"Oh, hello!" said a young girl with peach-colored hair and a red bow.

"Hi," I said. "Is this the literature club?"

"You know it! Are you here to join?"

"Yes," said Senpai.

"Great!" she said. "My name is Sayori, and I'm vice president!"

She called out to the seven other members.

"Hey guys!" she said. "We have two new members!"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and walked over to greet us.

"Uh, hi," I said. I was never really that good with people. Osana, on the other hand, was the embodiment of charisma.

"Taro?" she said. "You're joining?"

"Yeah, I guess we're in the same club this year!"

Oh yeah, I probably should mention that Osana is a total tsundere. I could tell she was excited and trying to look annoyed. I can't make conversation to save my life, but reading someone is easy.

"Okay, let's introduce everyone!" said Sayori. She walked by each individual member. First, was an older looking girl with long coral brown hair.

"This is Monika, she's the club president."

"It's nice to meet you!" said Monika.

Next was a younger girl with short pink hair.

"Natsuri," said Sayori

"Seriously? a boy?!" she said, trying to hide her blush. Great, two tsunderes.

After that, was a tall, shy-looking girl with long purple hair.

"Yuri," said Sayori.

"Hi..." she said. She looks like the type of person I could get along with.

Then Sayori introduced Osana, who I never really got a good chance to talk to her until now. After that, Sayori introduced another shy-looking girl, except she had a more goth-like appearance.

"This is Oka Ruto!" said Sayori.

"It's nice to... meet you," Oka responded. She looked like she was trying to hide something.

"And last but not least..." said Sayori. "Midori Gurin!

Midori was a rather peculiar one. She had long green hair, bright green eyes, and was mostly silent throughout the events.

"Yandere- I mean, hi!" she said. "Sorry, old habits die hard!"

I really didn't want to know what her "old habits" were.

"Alright!" said Monika. Oh yeah, I remember her. We were in the same class last year. She's really popular with the boys, beautiful, smart, athletic. Plus she's just as pleasant personality-wise. "Since this is the first day of our second year of high school, Natsuki made cupcakes!"

"I'll go get them," said Sayori.

"Hey, I baked them, I'll get them!" said Natsuki.

"Sorry, got overexcited again."

"Anyway, why don't I get some tea?" asked Yuri.

"Ooh! I have this really nice blend!" said Midori. She held up a small jar of tea.

"And you brought that to school?" I asked.

"Yep! I bring everything to school!"

"Even orange juice?" asked Osana.

Midori held up a carton of Tropicana.

"Woah, I was just joking..."

While this was going on, we pushed all the desks into a table. I sat between Senpai and Monika. I don't know why, but having her smile at me genuinely felt kinda strange. Almost as if I didn't deserve it.

Yuri set down a kettle of tea, and Natsuki got a wrapped tray and proudly marched over it the table.

"Okay, check this out!"

She lifted the foil off, revealing a dozen fluffy white cupcakes that resembled cats.

"Aw!" most of the girls said.

"That's so cute!" said Sayori.

"I didn't know you could bake!" said Monika.

"Well, you know now!" said Natsuri.

Yuri and Midori started making tea, while the rest of us took a cupcake.

I have to admit, they were delicious! The cake was moist and fluffy, and the frosting was so rich and creamy. I noticed that Senpai was busy trying to figure out where to bite first. Natsuki was watching him quite intently as if she were waiting for him to take one.

When he finally bit down, he almost gasped at how good it was. At least, that's what it looked like from my angle.

"Woah, this is awesome, Natsuki!" he said. Wait a minute...

Natsuki started blushing.

"Well... don't any ideas! It's n-not like I made them for you or anything!"

"Are you sure?" asked Monika. "That's kinda what you were..."

"Well, maybe! B-but not for you!" she said to Senpai. "Baka..."

First of all, isn't that what Osana usually says? Second of all, if she's flirting with Senpai, then I may have to... take action...

Yuri and Midori walked over with a tea set. Midori put the teapot next to the cupcake tray, while Yuri handed out cups.

"You keep a whole tea set here?" asked Senpai.

"Don't worry, we have permission from the teachers!" said Midori. Yuri nodded her head.

"After all, what goes better with a good book than a hot cup of tea?" added Yuri, blushing slightly.

"I guess..." said Senpai.

Two girls now? Crud looks like I have a lot of competition.

"Don't let yourself get so intimidated," said Monika. "Yuri's just trying to impress you!"

"What? I'm not..." Yuri stopped herself. "I meant that you know..."

"I believe you," said Senpai. "Well, tea and reading might not be a pastime for me, but I sure do love reading!"

Yuri smiled at his comment. Seriously? If she thinks she has any chances with him, then she's got another thing coming! AKA, me.

I try to keep my composure.

"So... what do you guys like to read?" I asked.

"Surrealism," said Yuri.

"Anything funny!" said Sayori.

"Classic works," said Monika.

"Supernatural," said Oka.

"Light Novels," said Osana.

"Hey, me too!" said Midori.

"Really? I like them too!" I said. "My favorite is Sword Art Online!"

Osana gave me a funny look.

"Wait, you actually like that?" she asked.

"Uhh, yeah?"

"What's Sword Art Online?" asked Midori.

Both Osana and I immediately answered.

"It's a fantastic tale about two lovers trapped in a virtual world of magic and swords!" I said.

"It's an escapist novel about a blank guy who kills monsters and hooks up with every female character while living inside the most broken game in the world," said Osana.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"Okay, let's not get into an Otaku argument right now," said Monika.

I had a lot of fun. The other girls are really nice, and it turns out a lot of people like the same things as me. Osana and I did end up arguing about Sword Art Online. I mean, with a dramatic final encounter where the old villain takes down the new villain by helping the hero, who could possibly hate that story?

The one thing that bugged me, was that everyone seemed to be obsessing over Senpai! From Monika pausing much longer when she was near him, to Osana smiling when he got closer, it was crazy! Senpai will be mine, and mine alone! Anyone else gets stabbed by my...

"...Knife?" said Yuri.

I snapped back to reality. Yuri was holding a very sharp, and very ornate knife in her hand. It was engraved with gorgeous floral patterns, and the handle had a beveled edge.

"What's that?" I asked her.

Yuri set the tool on her desk.

"It's one of my knives. I like to collect them..."

"You collect knives?" I asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Well, what a coincidence! so do I!" I reached into my skirt and pulled out my own knife. Good thing I washed the blood off of I from when Asu showed up...

"What exactly do you do with knives?" asked Osana.

"Prepare sandwiches?" asked Midori.

"I..." Yuri stuttered.

"Who cares about that, just bringing a knife to school is freaky on its own!" said Natsuki,"

"Oh that's right," said Monika, "You prefer cute things, don't you?"

"W-what gave you that idea?"

"Well, I found a piece of scrap paper earlier behind your desk. It was a poem called..."

"Don't say what it's called!" Natsuki snatched the paper from Monika's pocket.

"You know, given your cupcakes and your poems..." Oka said quietly. Sayori finished her sentence for her.

"Everything you do is just as cute as you are!"

"I'm not cute!" said Natsuki, her cheeks puffed and face red. I have to admit, that was pretty adorable.

"Can I read your poem?" I asked.

"NO!"

"Not a very confident writer, I see," said Senpai.

"I can understand that," said Yuri "Sharing one's writing requires a deep level of comfortability. You must be willing to expose your darkest secrets, your vulnerabilities, and even the deepest regions of your heart,"

"I agree.." added Oka.

"I have an idea!" said Monika. "Why don't we all go home and write poems of our own! Then we can share them tomorrow, and be even!"

"Writing a poem?" said Osana.

"Sounds fun!" exclaimed Midori, "It can't be too different than writing an email, right?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" said Sayori.

"Plus, especially because we have new members, sharing our poems will help increase the bonds in our club!" said Monika.

Am I crazy, or did she just wink at Senpai?

"Alright!" she continued, "I think we can end today's meeting on a good note! Everyone write a poem and bring it in tomorrow!" then she glanced at Senpai, "I'm especially excited to see how you express yourself, Senpai,"

"Uh, what?" asked Senpai.

"Taro! Sorry, I got mixed up. Anyway, you too Aishi-san,"

"Thank you," I said politely. Okay, I'm saying it right now, anyone who gets too close to Senpai will become my personal target.

So we all went home. Me, Senpai and Osana all walked together.

Alright, now to write a poem...

** NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON. And thank you FireLord67 for letting me take this over! You won't be dissapointed! **


End file.
